


Maybe the future is what we make it

by supercali



Series: Robron Week 2018 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Robron Week 2018, slight touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali





	Maybe the future is what we make it

Aaron was tired, he’d not slept well, tossing and turning all night and wide awake by the time the door creaked open and Ella had crept in, climbing onto the bed to wake him. It was a new habit, one that the two of them liked, a few minutes just them before Robert would wake up and tickle her until her giggles filled the room.

He knew what was bothering him, the phone call from his Mum the night before, asking them both to the pub for tea. It was the request that it be just them without the kids that had his senses on overdrive. She never turned down any chance to see them, so much so he always joked that she liked them more than him. Something was going on and he was worried.

“You’re overthinking again.” He cursed the fact that Robert knew him so well, even fresh from sleep.

“There’s obviously something going on. Why else would she call? We’re in the Woolie most days.”

“If I know Chas it’ll be something she just thought of and had to tell someone. You know what she’s like.”

“We goin’ to Nana Chas’?”

“Not this time love. Just me and Dad. You’re sleeping over at the weekend, remember?” He can’t help it, the pout she gives Robert is adorable and it always makes him smile. “Come on kid, up and at ‘em. You need to find your reading book, remember?” Robert lifts her onto the floor and he watches as she goes. “Aaron try not to worry. Everything’s fine, I’m sure of it.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re unbearably smug?”

“You, frequently. Right, are you waking Seb, or am I?”

“I had the pleasure yesterday it’s your turn.” He leans over, pressing a kiss to Robert’s cheek before pushing him to get out of bed.

Fifteen minutes later after hurriedly showering, something he’s got used to over the years, his attention constantly wanted by one or other child, and he’s in the kitchen setting up the breakfast production line. Seb will only eat a certain type of cereal with just the right amount of milk, Ella wanted toast and jam and the jam had to be spread right to the edges. It was usually bedlam with either Robert or Seb having to finish work at the table.

“Don’t forget Grandma Diane is picking you both up from school today.” Aaron told them as he finally sat down at the table, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. He wouldn’t change his life for anything but sometimes he missed the lazy breakfasts that he and Robert had managed back when everything was new. These days it was a constant rush of cereal, homework and panic about something or other that was desperately needed.

“Why can’t I get the bus like normal?” Seb might be at high school now, and just where did all that time go, but he could still whine as if he were five years old.

“Because we said so.” Robert tells him, ruffling his son’s messy blond hair as he passes. “When you can come straight home from school when we ask and don’t go into Hotten with those lads.”

“They’re my friends.” Aaron hears the muttered ‘not good ones’ from his husband as he pours his coffee behind him. Thankfully Seb doesn’t because it is way too early for another argument.

“So why were you fighting?” It had started about a month into the school year, the challenge of a new, bigger school seemingly over, when Seb started getting in late, not telling them where he’d been and Robert going out of his mind. Then the phone call came from the school that Seb and these supposed friends had been fighting. So now Seb was grounded for a while and they were all suffering his mood.

“Grandma always makes my favourite.” Ella pipes up, always trying to be the peacemaker.

“What about swimming?” That was another thing, just like his father, Seb always had to try and get the last word.

“She’s going to take you to the pool, take Ella to the shops and then pick you up. It’s all sorted and she knows to call us if you’re not at the gates when you should be. Just this once could you do it without arguing?”

Robert sounds tired and defeated and he reaches out a hand to stroke his knee under the table. He knows how much he hates the tension between them, that it’s too reminiscent of some of the early fights with his Dad.

“Have you both finished?” He gets silent nods, even from Ella who has never liked an atmosphere. “Right, Seb you need to get your swimming stuff, and Ella, have you found that reading book yet?”

“No.”

“Well go on then, otherwise we’ll be late and then I’ll be in trouble from your teachers.” When they’re gone he turns to Robert. “Hey, he’s just pushing your buttons.”

“I know, it’s just…” He lets out a frustrated sigh.

“He’s mad because he’s losing face in front of his mates, that’s all. Why don’t you run him to school and I’ll take Ella? I’ll meet you at the scrapyard.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Not today.” They’re short on time but he leans in for a kiss anyway, cupping the back of Robert’s neck.

“Do you have to?” 

Robert let out a breathy laugh at the long suffering tone. “Yes I’m afraid we do. Right, are you ready now?”

“I thought Aaron was taking me.”

“He was, but I thought you and I could do with a chat.” Aaron might be imagining it but he sees a flicker of relief in the boys eyes. Maybe that’s it, maybe he hasn’t had enough time with Robert lately.

It’s been hectic the past weeks, with the start of term and both the scrapyard and haulage firm busier than ever. A new school and new friends has maybe left him floundering a little and they haven’t noticed. He sees them out the door before dumping the breakfast things in the sink to wash later, and calls Ella.

“You got your book?” She nods, three steps from the bottom and he knows what she’s waiting for. “Hold on tight.” He takes her school bag and turns round waiting for her to wrap her arms round his neck. He holds on to her legs giving her a piggyback out to the car. His back is going to make sure he regrets it but he can’t bring himself to care. She’ll be all grown up soon enough, he’s going to savour every moment of his little girl while he can, just as he had with Seb.

*****

He gets into work later than Robert, having called into Bob’s for coffee. His husband has his feet up on the desk, phone to his ear when he walks in the door. He’d wondered if it would get boring, sharing an office, spending so much time together, but so far it hadn’t. If anything it had got better. It was often the only time they go to be alone, just the two of them.

“Hard at work I see!” He quips as he sets the coffee down and perches on Robert’s desk.

“Just asking your Mum what time she wants us.”

“Did she sound alright? I don’t like all this secrecy Robert.”

“Look I asked her if it was bad and she promised it wasn’t. Does that put your mind at rest?” It does, he’s still confused because it’s not like her but he relaxes a little. “You were right by the way, about Seb. He’s finding it tough, trying to fit in.”

“It’s a new school, that’s scary enough, without the fact most of his friends are at another school. It’ll get better, it’s only been what, a couple of months?”

“I should have noticed. He wanted our attention.”

“And he has it. Robert, he knows he can talk to us, about anything. He’s growing up, he wants to sort things himself sometimes.” He gets up, standing behind his chair rubbing his shoulders. Even after all these years, Robert feels guilty about everything back then, the fact that Seb doesn’t see his Mum as much as he should even now, and he feels like he’s not good enough. “Hey, listen to me, he’s got us, he’s got a family who loves him and he’s safe. We’ve done a good job. You can’t protect him from everything.”

“I want to. I know you’re right. I...don’t want to be my Dad.”

“You’re not. I promise you’re not.”

“I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

“Good job you don’t have to then, ain’t it?”

*****

“I’m just sayin’, you didn’t have to tell him to get lost quite so forcefully, even if I did enjoy watching.” He pushed open the door to the pub, the sound of the chatter inside reaching him instantly.

“He was annoying.”

“He was a customer!” He can’t help laughing, it had been highly entertaining, Robert telling a particularly rude contact exactly what he thought of him.

“You’re here!” He’s instantly alert as his Mum comes round the bar to hug them both.

“Mum, what’s going on? You’ve had me thinking all sorts!”

“Sorry love. Come through to the back, tea’s nearly ready.”

*****

“You’re selling up? Why?” He sets his knife and fork down, appetite gone. “You’re not...ill are you?”

“No, love. I’m getting older, it’s time for a change.”

“Why exactly did you invite us Chas? You could have told us over the phone.” Aaron looks at him, something is voice has him frowning.

“I’d rather sell to someone I know, don’t want one of them chains taking over. I wanted to give you two first chance.”

“To buy this place? Us?” It sounds ridiculous, how would they even have the time, but Robert looks interested.

“You don’t have to say yes. I just wanted to offer.”

“When do you want to know by?” He’s all business and there’s definitely interest. Aaron didn’t know what he thought, it was the last thing he expected to hear when they came round.

“Well, no rush. I need to get it all valued first.”

“We’ll talk it over and let you know.” Chas nods and Aaron can do nothing but nod along with them.

*****

“You want to do it don’t you?” Aaron stands in the bathroom door, brushing his teeth. They’ve had no chance to talk until now, with the kids in bed. He’d say asleep but he’s sure Seb is reading under the covers, or chatting with his mates, anything but sleeping.

“I...it’s worth talking about, don’t you think?” Robert follows him back into the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe.

“Us, running the pub?” He steps back to the sink, rinsing his mouth, snapping off the light, watching as Robert went back to pottering around getting his clothes ready for the morning.

“Why not? I’m just asking, I haven’t thought much one way or the other. I want to know what you think.”

“I...we’d be leaving here. Our home. We brought up the kids here. Speaking of, what are they going to think?” His mind is going at a hundred miles an hour as he climbs into bed, settling back against the pillows.

“So that’s a no?” He climbs into bed beside him, arms finding their way round his waist so he’s facing him.

“It’s a big change, that’s all I’m saying. Can we even afford it?”

“It might make things tight for a while but both businesses are doing well. I could at least look into it.” He shifts his gaze, arms tightening a little.

“What is it?”

“Neither of us is getting younger. Your back, don’t tell me you’re not suffering. I mean shifting loads of scrap isn’t going to get easier is it?” He can’t deny it. A decade or more of hefting metal around has taking its toll, his back and shoulders frequently reminding him that he wasn’t a twenty-something anymore.

“I’ll be lifting barrels and crates instead. What’s really the matter?”

“Do you ever...you’re going to take this the wrong way. Never mind.”

“Well now you have to tell me.” Robert shifts, avoiding his gaze and then he gets it. “You’re bored. That’s what this is about.” He moves away, out of Robert’s arms.

“Don’t do that. I said you’d get the wrong idea. I’m not bored...it’s just, maybe it’s time for a new challenge, that’s all.”

“And that’s the pub, is it?”

“I don’t know, and it hadn’t really been something I thought about until we saw your Mum, but I feel like I can run the haulage firm with my eyes shut. I’m just saying we should think about it. Do you want to be out working in all weathers forever?”

“No, but...the scrapyard, it’s mine isn’t it. I built it up, me and Adam.” Robert smirks a little. “Ok you ‘helped’ but before that I’d never done anything myself...it’s a lot to leave it behind.”

“Come here.” He does, moves back into his arms, relaxing again. “You don’t have to sell up. I hate to say it but Gerry is perfectly competent, he could run it. I’ll sell my share of Home James to Jimmy and Nicola. We could make it work.”

“You really want to be a pub landlord?” He just can’t picture it somehow.

“I did want to buy it once before.” He smiles even though it’s not a completely happy memory.

“That was because you wanted to be near me.”

“So, still applies. Let’s just take a couple of days, talk to Liv about this place, the kids. If they or you aren’t happy then we tell your Mum no.” Aaron nods, the idea is beginning to have promise. Maybe Robert’s right, that it is time for a change.

The next morning is another round of dragging Seb out of bed, making breakfast and attempting to plait Ella’s hair just so. Robert pulls too hard apparently, so he’s left with the job.

“Right, I’ll take them to school, and see you at the office, yeah?” He knows he’s been quiet all morning, after talking long into the night. He’s trying to sort everything in his mind.

“Come back here first. We should talk some more.” He’s smiling because he thinks maybe they can do this, that this might be a good thing. “If we’re going to do this.”

“Yeah?” Robert asks from the living room, hurrying Ella into her coat, while Seb packs his bag, familiar scowl slightly less pronounced. He just nods from his place at the table.

“Why are you smiling Daddy?” Ella asks, running over to kiss him goodbye. He lets her go, a gentle tug on one of her braids to make her laugh.

“Just happy sweetheart, that’s all. Just happy.”


End file.
